(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a color filter and a color filter array panel.
(b) Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display panel which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two panels with field generating electrodes such as a is pixel electrode and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The liquid crystal display further includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for applying voltage to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element.
A color filter layer is formed on one of the display panels and the color filter layer includes red, green, and blue color filters according to a color filtering from white light.
Since a material used as the color filter of the liquid crystal display typically absorbs light at a predetermined wavelength band to implement colors, a spectrum irradiated from a backlight may be distorted while passing through the color filters. Also the color filter material may absorb a considerable amount of incident light, reducing total transmittance, and rendering low power consumption difficult to achieve.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.